User blog:GSFB/Kraken (Clash of the Titans) vs First Family (Age of Ra)
The First Family (Age of Ra) vs The Kraken (Clash of the Titans) The four ultra-powerful yet terribly weakened gods who slew all other gods outside the Egyptian Pantheon vs the Monster who single-handedly brought down the Titans WHO IS DEADLIEST STATS For full data on these powerful opponents, please check out the following pages for them on Deadliest Fiction: http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Kraken_%282010_film%29 http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_First_Family_%28Age_of_Ra%29 BATTLE In the gardens of Stygia, four powerful Egyptian Gods stand over the remains of the Stygian Witches, the last monsters of the Greek mythos the gods thought were left. "These beings were easy to slay, thankfully..." Shu, god of air said, his elderly, bearded, mustached face wrinkled with terrible exhaustion. "A good thing too; Our centuries-old battles with all other gods has taxed us dearly, so dearly..." Tefnut, goddess of miosture and rain, and wife of Shu, said. She wiped her lavender forehead, feeling in desperate need of a rain shower and a bed rest. "At least this pantheon wasn't as numerous as that pesky one of India, or as ferocious as those Norse Crazies! In comparison, a cake-walk!" Geb said, rubbing his arms. "It wasn't all so easy," Nut said, putting an arm around her twin brother. Though both were of different gender, they shared blue skin and similar faces. "The Hekatonchires, the Titans in Tartarus, with all their Makhai and Chimeras, That Hades chap with his harpy forms, It was no picnic." "Yet no matter how hard, we have done it! The other traditions and faiths are without live gods, demons, monsters...wait, what is that rumbling?" Shu said. "Quiet!" Geb said, raising his hand, "Something awakens...it is already free from the great sea, heading this way...a being familiar with this region..." "I sense it too." Nut said, turning to see the creature approach in the distance. All the others turn, and like her, spy the mountanous, tentacled, shell armored brute approach: the Kraken. "A big beast, but not the biggest we have encountered." Shu said. "Or slain." Tefnut said, spitting. "Yes, but I sense it has some magic of its own, a different form of magic, one that armors it from divine attack." Geb said. "Yet It isn't an airtight defense," Nut said, dusting herself off, "It can be penetrated...if enough godly power is used." "Then let us use such power!" Shu said, "Son, my dear Geb; bring it to us. I want it to see its slayers before the end!" "Indeed, father!" Geb spread his hands out; an earthquake happened in the distance, moving the earth under the Kraken. The beast roared and struck the earth around him as it moved him at phenomenal speed to the four mighty gods. Its roar penetrated rock and cloud, its tentacle strikes kicking up enough debris to mimic a smal volcanic eruption. By the time the beast was almost on top of them, the earth fell still, silent. Geb lowered his arms.The Kraken looked down at his foes, then turned his head, readying to strike. "May the winds hold thee at bay!" Shu said. The air all around turned instantly into a massive tempest, the likes of which have not hit the earth since the time when the meteor that slew the dinosaurs hit the earth, sending forth a diabolical shockwave. The Kraken rose into the air, snapping and clawing the winds. "May the mists deem you petty!" Tefnut commanded. Instantly pink clouds enveloped them all, spouting savage lightning and an ungodly flood. "Shall the earth join in ever so gleefully, ever so with anticipation of jest?" Geb laughed. Suddenly, the earth all around shattered, and a hand of limestone and soil covered the Kraken. As the Beast raged shards of giant diamond, boulders of Diorite, and jets of lava pelted it. "May the sky unleash its fury unbounded by any of the Ennead!" Nut whispered. Suddenly a Fog wrapped around the brute, assaulting its eyes, nostrils and ears and filling up its lungs. The hand of death grasped the Kraken's head, and meteors from heaven struck the brute with Titanic force and heat. Soon the numerous trophy weapons of their previous battles were thrown at the monster: Grungir, the great spear of Odin which never misses its target, the Sun sword of the Fire Giant Surtur, The Thunderbolt of Zeus, The bow and arrows of Indra, the Spear of Mars, Thor's Hammer, countless Brahmastras, etc. While the monster struggled to breathe and fight off the magic attacks, the four gods stood unphased, immune to the powers of creation unleashed. As the gods raised their hands, all of their terrible destructive assaults was gathered unto a large oblong field of promordial energy, keeping within the devistation and the beast. The gods lowered their hands. "This must have been what Zeus tried to summon onto us towards the end of his life essence," Geb snorted, "When he said, "RELEASE THE- Out of the energy field, the Kraken lunged, biting Geb. As it lifted the god up, its tentacles likewise pierced the energy field. In retaliation, a bleeding Geb summoned a megavolcanic eruption, desperate to escape the Kraken's clutches. "No!" Nut yelled. She whispered into being the element of death, and at once had it envelop the mighty kraken. The beast opened its jaws, releasing the gravely wounded god as it tried to fight off the elemental winds around it. Nut flew and caught her brother, and lowered down to the earth. "Its powers, I cannot...I cannot repair myself! It's immunity is also a weapon! I cannot- Geb breathed, then grew still. Nut, shocked beyond belief, shed a starry tear. "Look out my love!" Shu yelled. Both he and Tefnut were caught in the tentacles of the Kraken. As it lifted them both, they unleashed more power than they both believed possible for them at their present conditions. Like violet/lavender suns they shown, and the Kraken's flesh began to open in several places, spilling black blood. As the monster roared with fury and fear, Shu continued to scream. "We have the monster now! I feel we can kill it, if we just continue to- The Kraken, swelling its chest, sneered, and slammed the two elder gods together. The blast created a crater a thousand feet wide, and two hundred and fifty feet deep. Shu and Tefnut, unscathed but unliving, floated down to the blackened soil. Nut, crying and furious, stood and glared at the monster, which was breathing heavily and fatiqued. "May the ultimate riddles of universal powers be at my command against thee!" She screamed. Suddenly she grew to a size beyond that of any titan, and then whirled around the Kraken like a giant blue animate cloud. The Kraken screeched in pain, torment, and shock. "We were all thought to be highly strong, all of the first family of gods, but I held the ultimate power of the four, for I am the goddess of all outside the earth: I am the universal goddess, the Egyptian Night! I am Creation crying aloud in vengance and bloodlust, savagery and disdain. Prepare for thy end, oh sea-dwelling simpleton!" The Goddess swirled quickly around the Kraken, raising it once again above the Garden of Stygia. As the beast snapped helplessly and clawed out at the goddess, generating electrical sparks with each attack, the Goddess's head grew, her form taking on more of the consistency of vapor. Eventually her whole form became one giant head, which sucked the Kraken within. Then a quiet, glittery explosion occurred, the form of the goddess taking on the form of a star, and then disentegrating into a thousand sparkles of light. The monster lay smoldering, flattened on the Garden of Stygia. Yet as a lightning storm erupted two days later, covering the garden, the blackened, hissing hulk stirred. As the last traces of Nut fizzled finally to oblivion, the monster rose, examining a severed arm and charred tentacles, which dissappated with the wind. The beast sniffed, feeling itself heal. It was alive. It was going to survive! Raising its head, opening its broken jaws, the son of Hades, the unspeakable Kraken, roared once again in victory, over those terrible, now evicerated, ever-rubbled heap that is known to all, as the Garden of Stygia. Its saliva sizzled the soil. Above, on the solar vessel, The Sun god Ra, watched with trembling, and foreboding... WINNER: KRAKEN!!!!! Category:Blog posts Category:Battles